1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an imaging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, imaging devices have been widely used in the fields of various products, such as video cameras, digital still cameras, security cameras, and vehicle-mounted cameras. The imaging devices are implemented by charge-coupled device (CCD) solid-state imaging devices or complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) solid-state imaging devices. Of the devices, the CMOS solid-state imaging devices are mainly used. Since CMOS solid-state imaging devices can be manufactured using a general CMOS process, existing facilities can be used, and thus imaging devices can be stably supplied. In addition, since peripheral circuitry can be incorporated into the same chip, signals can be read from the imaging devices at high speed, thus making it possible to achieve a higher speed and a higher resolution. Thus, CMOS solid-state imaging devices have many advantages.
For example, correlated double sampling (CDS) like that disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-129705 (hereinafter referred to as “Patent Document 1”) is widely used in CMOS solid-state imaging devices.